Arachnophobia
by Pii
Summary: Random one-shot. Welcome to Megamind museum! Here you can find Megamind statues, his weapon replicas, his information, and the real Megamind. Roxanne Ritchi's here, interviewing the town's defender. Sorry bad grammar!


_O-llo! Welcome to random, stupid short one shot of Pii. Yes, I fall in love with this movie when I saw it, I couldn't help to write a fic. Random mind when I am reading this. This is very random fan-fic idea. So be beware! This fic is post movie, when Megamind is already went to the shool, found the Metro- I mean Music Man, beat Tita-I mean Tighten, being Montrosity's new hero :P and they have built the Megamind museum 8U Oh yeah, sorry bad grammar. Warning randomness. Genre is humor, obviously… XD_

**Arachnophobia**

"Welcome to the Megamind museum!"

Lots of people walked into the newly opened museum and look excited with all its contents. There's a big statue of Megamind in front of the museum. There's some Megamind statue inside the museum too, lots of Megamind pictures, his information, his weapon replicas, and the _real _Megamind.

"It's awesome Minion, it is!" The blue headed hero told his best friend. "And this museum, Minion, it's presented for _US_!" he grinned widely. He and Minion were looking around at the museum.

"It's _yours_,boss, wow, they even put the papers included you too," Minion pointed to the news section. "From the part when you were still the super villain, until you are the defender," Minion looked at the hanging papers.

"You know what Minion? Being good is awesome, Minion!" Megamind still amazed with the whole museum, looking around happily while Minion is looking at another direction. "Yeah, I knew that, boss, we are really winning!"

Suddenly, Megamind's eyes glued to someone familiar at the another floor. It's Roxanne Ritchi, reporting the newly-opened museum's status. Megamind smiled at his girlfriend's look while Minion is just looking at him. Minion tried to tell his boss, "Um, boss,… I think she's busy right now. I don't think we should disturb he-"

But Megamind didn't reply, he stayed looking at Roxanne that before saying, "Minion, code: let's go there,"

Minion replied again, "Um, Boss… Code: I think she is busy,"

Megamind looked at his fish friend, "Code: Let us approach to Roxanne Ritchi." He paused. "Anyway, she's reporting the news about _our_ museum, why don't we make an appearance?"

"Sir, it's _your_ museum," Minion corrected.

"Yes, and _we_'re the defender of _Montrosity_," Megamind said again.

"Sir, _you_ are the defender," Minion corrected again.

Before Minion could say anything else, Megamind run to Roxanne, so Minion just sighed and followed him.

At the another side, Roxanne is reporting the new museum, with a new cameraman off course.

"Citizens of Metro City, today is the new Megamind museum has its grand opening, everyone are here to see the new museum, this place is crowded! Megamind, as you see, his heart is soft. Trough you may ask that he was a villain, but everyone has a black part in their hearts. Now he is our town defender. We built this museum as a thank you for his job in saved our city from Tighten. Now you can see, in this place we ha-"

Suddenly Megamind jumped behind Roxanne and surprised her, made her to stop her words. The cameraman didn't stop the recording. He kept record everything happened in the report.

"Megamind?" Roxanne asked her boyfriend, who smiled at her. Minion walked to them after that. "I told him to stay away because you're busy but he didn't listen,"

Megamind shot back to Minion, "I told you this report is about _our_ museum and the museum is about _us_,"

"_Your _museum, sir," Minion corrected again.

Roxanne quickly thought how to fix this messed report, then she say, "Oh, and while Megamind is here, we will make an interview with our town defender!" Roxanne moved her mic to Megamind's mouth, who stared at the camera. "_O-llo_,"

"It's pronounced _hello_, sir," Minion corrected him, again.

Megamind nodded to Minion, before turned to the camera again and say, "Hello there citizens of _Montrosity_!" Megamind turned to Minion again and whispered to him, "Like that?"

Minion nodded. "Yes,"

Roxanne then say, "This is the Megamind museum, and here I am with Megamind." Roxanne turned to the blue head. "Any words for the citizens?"

Megamind answered, "No, err… yes, _Montrosity_ citizens! Er, I, thank you! For,… uhh,… made me a museum of Megamind: incredibly handsome _protector_ genius and master of all _defending_!"

Roxanne pulled back the mic, and then ask again, "That's right, can you tell us something about your past? Something why you became a villain before turned up being a hero?" Roxanne moved the mic to Megamind again.

"Uh,… yes, my past was… when I was at _shool_, I w-"

"It's called _school_, sir," Minion cut off.

Megamind went silent, and started over. "When I was at _shhh_-_school ,_" he paused. Minion didn't comment- which means he was correct this time. So he continued. "At the _sh_-_chool_, I was the bad boy, so I thought it's better for me to be the baddest boy of them all," Megamind paused before continue, "I thought I was destined to be a super villain." He stopped again. "But not,"

Roxanne took the mic back, and said, "Okay, so, all these times, you have been working on your weapons, don't you?"

"Yes, _absulotely_," Megamind smiled.

"_Absolutely_, sir," Minion corrected,… again. Megamind just pouted.

Roxanne tried her best to not laughing in front of the TV, then she say, "Sooo,… we can move to the weapons part of the museum now. It's filled with replica of all weapons Megamind used in his battles,"

"The replica of the weapons, not the real ones," Megamind said.

Roxanne and Megamind walked to the weapons room, followed by the cameraman and Minion. Every short of weapon replica placed there, the dehydration gun, the forget-me stick, the change-look-watch, everything he used. "So, these are the weapon replicas of the weapons Megamind used in his battles!"

"Yeah, err… no, not all, the alligators are not here," Minion commented.

"_Neyther_ the brain-bots," Megamind added.

"It's _neither_," Minion corrected.

"With all of these weapons, Megamind can't be defeated," Roxanne said to the camera, but quickly added. "…with exception for Metro Man, but he's dead to the death ray," Yeah, that's true Metro Man is dead, but Music Man is not.

Roxanne asked to Megamind again, "With all these weapons around you, could that be anything able to hurt you? Or the Metro City?"

Megamind closed his eyes and bravely answered. "Nah, with all of these weapons with me, I aren't scared of anything. And _Montrosity_ is totally save in my hand,"

But then, to his surprise, when he open his eyes… something unexpected appeared… right. in. front. of. his. face….

Something small hanged on a tin thread. A small creature with eight legs…

Megamind's eyes opened wide. He went silent. That creature… is the same thing which bit his eye… that creature… that thing is…

"AAAAAAAAH!" The defender screamed and stepped back, but he slipped and fell to the floor. And found the little spider also fell and landed on his nose. He screamed again.

"AAAAH! Get it off! MINION!"

Minion dashed to Megamind, and tried to crush the spider. Which ended up as Megamind got hit in several places on his body. "Aaaah! It's over there you idiot!"

Roxanne just did a face-palm. The cameraman just sweat-drop and stopped the recording.

Who could have guessed after Roxanne's last kidnapping by Megamind, he developed a new phobia. Who could have guessed that Metro City's defender is now scared by spiders? Who could have guessed that Megamind has gotten an Arachnophobia?

**MEGAMIND: incredibly handsome protector genius and IS afraid of spiders**

_And this shot's done. XD I hope you guys liked it. Lol, sorry bad grammar. This shot is way too random *shot*_

_Oh, be careful Megamind! Your enemies might use those spiders as their weapons against you! XD Better you get that phobia offa you. Lol *shot*_

_Hands in the air! Now give me your reviews! XD_

_Okay, with this… Pii's out._

_-signed off-_


End file.
